


Six Months Later

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: John plans a weekend getaway with Harold to celebrate their anniversary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from Date Night  
> Takes place sometime after episode 4C but no specific time.  
> I have ignored Carters death  
> Sorry but I forgot about Bear  
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine

John breezed in to the library with the usual coffee, tea and doughnuts. He was smiling. 

“Morning Finch” he said

“Good morning, Mr Reese” Harold replied, hardly looking up from his computer. 

John placed the tea close to Harold but not so close that he could knock it over onto his keyboard. He took one of the doughnuts and his coffee and sat on the sofa behind Harold. Finishing his coffee and noticing that Harold had stopped for a moment to eat. He got up and stepped closer to him. He put his hand on Harold’s shoulder. Harold looked at him and told him there were no new numbers today. He could spend his time as he wished. He would call if he was needed. John chose to stay with Harold, he had some guns that he could clean to occupy himself and he had a new book to read. In reality though, while Harrold was concentrating on his work he would acknowledge very little else that was going on around him. 

While John cleaned his guns, he reminisced about their relationship and its development. He could hardly believe that he and Harold had been lovers for the past few months. There were times when he wished he’d made his feelings known to Harold sooner but now that he had he was glad. The date night he’d arranged had been the best thing he’d done.

Their lovemaking had been tentative at first. They had both spent time exploring each other’s bodies. Carefully mapping and remembering what the other enjoyed the most. He liked the way Harold stroked his fingers over his chest and back, tracing the various scars there. A tingle goes down his spine as he remembers the way his body shudders with desire when Harold touches him. Harold’s hands were soft and delicate looking, but have a hidden strength born from the constant typing. 

Harold liked John to take his time with their love making. He liked to whisper crude words in the throes of passion, words like fuck and cock and cum. These Harold would never say outside of the bedroom. Hearing Harold utter those words turned John on. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Actually he mused Harold could say anything in that soft voice of his and it would have the same effect. It was comforting to have Harold’s voice in his ear when he was working a number. He had noticed that Harold had different voices, and postures, for his different aliases. And though he only admitted it to himself, there was one that occasionally really turned him on. Harold Crane. Crane’s poise was domineering and his voice was like ice. John shivered.

They had also experimented with positions that were comfortable for Harold’s back. Sometimes though, Harold was too stiff to engage in much more than a gentle mutual masturbation. On those days they would lie together afterwards, content with the closeness of the other’s body. 

To keep him fit John ran every morning and tried to get to the gym a couple of times a week. The weight training kept his muscles in good shape. To keep his body supple John went to yoga on a regular basis. He had tried to get Harold to practice some of the less strenuous yoga positions and that had helped, but Harold’s range of movement was still limited. 

Not all of their quiet times spent together left them sweaty and gasping for breath, after engaging in intense lovemaking. Sometimes they watched television at John’s loft. And they continued their infrequent visits to the opera and the foreign film cinema whenever time allowed. Free time was a precious commodity these days and John had noticed that neither of them was sleeping well. They were both nearing the limits of their endurance. This is why John was glad that their small anniversary was approaching. He didn’t think Harold would remember the date. But it didn’t matter. John was planning a getaway for the two of them so that they could unwind a bit. For the moment though, John’s main consideration was getting Harrold to first, eat and then, finish up so that they could leave the library at a reasonable hour. 

He slipped out in the early evening to fetch some take away from the local Chinese. John enjoyed the chance to stretch his long legs; the sofa wasn’t big enough to comfortably stretch out on. They’d eaten in relative silence. John had commented on how nice it had been outside and the fact that Harold didn’t get enough sun. Harrold remarked on John’s current reading material. John had finally found the thriller book section and was gradually working his way through them. John had smiled at Harold’s suggestion that he probably knew everything that the authors had written. He was after all an experienced spy and assasin. They talked about the current book he was reading, the main character was a bit like John, but he worked alone. Harold had dismissed the possibility of the magnetic bed described in the book as impractical. 

Eventually he had managed to persuade Harold to leave the library fairly early, but it had still been nearly midnight before they had finally gone back to John’s loft. 

John packed some clothing and other essentials for both of them while Harold was in the shower. He also packed his favourite gun though he hoped he wouldn’t need it. The Sig-sauer was as much a part of him as his hand and the thought of going anywhere without it was abhorrent to him.

While Harold settled himself in bed John took a quick shower. Then clad only in his boxers he slid into bed beside Harold. Turning on his side to face him he looked into his eyes, they seemed much darker when viewed through his glasses but there was no mistaking the arousal he saw in them. He stroked Harold’s cheek and stretched up to kiss him. Pulling him closer into his embrace, he left small kisses along Harold’s jaw and down his neck, sucking gently on the sensitive spot on his shoulder. Harold groaned.

John unbuttoned Harold’s pyjamas running his hands over his furry chest and then downwards to his prize. He moved down the bed trailing kisses as he went, pausing to suckle on each of Harold’s nipples. He whimpered at the sharp sensations John’s sucking produced. Ducking under the covers he undid Harold’s pyjama bottoms. Harold gasped as his semi hard cock was enveloped in John’s hot, wet mouth. John’s lips stretched to accommodate Harold’s growing erection, and John slowly began to move up and down his shaft. He paused to trace his tongue over the sensitive ridge under the head of his cock. Harold‘s hips involuntarily lift from the bed trying to go deeper into John’s mouth. John sucks greedily, his tongue sliding over the slit tasting the pre cum that was already leaking from it.

He pulled the bedclothes down so that he could see Harold’s face. He hummed sending vibrations through his manhood, making him moan with pleasure. He touched Harold’s balls, caressing them as they moved tighter to his body. Harold’s release was close. 

Harold watched as this glorious man kissed, licked and then sucked him towards his climax. He couldn’t hold out much longer, John knew it too. He plunged Harold’s cock as far as he was able into his throat, his nose buried in the soft curls of hair at its base. He inhaled Harold’s scent and sucked harder, Harold came with a loud groan. He swallowed tasting the salty fluid that was Harold’s climax. He pulled back a little but kept Harold’s softening cock in his mouth, savouring the tremors that were the remains of Harold’s release. His tongue was sliding around the rim of his penis, until Harold put a hand on his head to still him. The over stimulation was becoming uncomfortable.

John surfaced to kiss Harold; he could taste himself on John’s lips and tongue. He looked into John’s eyes, they were glittering dark with desire, his skin was flushed and warm. Harold touched John’s chest, a nail scraping over a nipple producing a loud moan from John. He pressed himself against Harold’s side, his cock was hot and hard, weeping clear fluid from the tip, begging for release. Harold turned on to his good side and grasping John’s considerable erection, began stroking it. He smeared the pre cum over the tip and tightened his grip. John thrust into Harold’s hand heading towards his release. Harold increased the speed of his movements and felt John’s cock swell and pulse as he climaxed, splattering semen over his hand and pyjamas. He licked his hand clean and then kissed John.

Sated for the moment, their bodies spooned together as they drifted off to sleep.

John awoke late the next morning to find the bed next to him empty, stretching he felt the lingering warmth where Harold had lain. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, getting up he used the bathroom and then walked naked into the kitchen. Harold was making breakfast and he could smell the coffee brewing.

“Morning Harold” he said

Harold turned around, the greeting he was about to utter died on his lips as he surveyed the gorgeous body of his lover. Stretched out horizontal on the bed John was an impressive sight. Seeing him naked standing in front of him with a cock that was obviously pleased to see him, was breath-taking. Harold swallowed hard, breakfast might just have to wait he thought, and conscious of his own arousal he took a step forward towards John. They embraced, their bodies fitting together, their lips touched and both felt a rush of emotion that left them breathless. 

Breaking the kiss Harold said in a quiet voice, “Please put something on John” he was almost speechless with desire but his stomach was demanding attention too. 

John smiled, his face lit up with happiness, “Ok Harold” he said but as he turned to go into the bedroom he flexed his shoulders and wiggled his arse, pleased at the moan he heard from Harold. 

A few moments later he returned with his boxers and bathrobe on and they settled down to eat breakfast. Once they had cleared the dishes away. John went into the bedroom and came out with a small package. He motioned for Harold to sit down on the sofa. He gave him the parcel.

“What’s this for John?” he asked “it’s not my birthday”  
“I know” John said “open it”

Slowly he opened the small package; inside was a key and a note. The note said  
500 Roosevelt Road,  
Oyster Bay NY

“What’s this about John?”  
“That” John said “is the key to the place I rented for the weekend. We’re all packed all we have to do is get dressed and drive up there.” 

Harold didn’t know what to say.

As he got up to go and get dressed John trailed his fingers over the back of Harold’s neck, placing a soft kiss on his cheek as he passed. 

“Mr Reese” he said, “Do that again and we may not get out of here at all.” 

John smiled’ “Then you’d better hurry and get dressed Mr Finch” he said amused.

An hour later they were in John’s car and on the road. A couple of hours after that they pulled up in front of the house where they were going to spend the next two days.

Harold walked up to the front door and put the key in the lock. Opening the door he went inside. John followed with their bags. Harold took off his coat and placed them over the chair by the door. He could see the bay through the window, walking towards it he sighed. 

He moved down the hall into the open plan dining and living room. It was furnished in an oriental design; pale cream walls and hardwood floors. Plush cushions adorned the comfortable looking sofa. The wall was made of large windows overlooking the bay. The room was bright and airy, beyond it was a wide open veranda. A large lawn went from the house almost down to the water’s edge. A picnic table and comfortable chairs were placed near the end of the lawn. The rental people had assured John that the kitchen and bathroom would be fully stocked with everything they would need. John took their bags into the master bedroom and opened the doors that led outside. He was pleased to see that they had placed the large futon he’d requested on the veranda.

Going back inside, he found Harold looking through the kitchen cupboards, making tea and coffee. John put together some food for a late lunch, salad with chicken, bread and cheese, fruit and some wine, there was even ice cream for dessert. The afternoon sun was warm and so they ate their meal outside. 

“This is all very nice John” Harold said “but you still haven’t told me why we are here.”

John looked at Harold shrugging “I wanted to do something special for us, to celebrate. We don’t get much free time and the last few weeks have been tiring to say the least, we need this Harold, you need this, I need this. “

While John cleared away the dishes, Harold sipped his wine. What could there be to celebrate? They’d established it wasn’t his birthday, and it wasn’t John’s either. Harold was puzzled, they’d been working together for a few years but it wasn’t the anniversary of that meeting. Nor was it the anniversary of saving John’s life from the bomb vest, or the CIA’s attempt at murdering him. Harold ran through more dates and times in his head, dismissing each one. It wasn’t all that long since John had returned from Italy to resume working for him again. So it wasn’t that either. He couldn’t think what it could be. John came back out and pulled his chair next to Harold’s, taking a sip of wine, he kissed him. Harold could taste the wine on John’s lips; the kiss drove all further thoughts from his mind.

Harold broke the kiss, “Tell me John, what are we celebrating? “

John stood up and pressed a button on the remote control he was carrying, the music Songbird filled the air.

“Oh John” Harold said quietly, suddenly he realised. He stood up to stand next to his lover. He put his arm around John and pulled him close. “It’s our anniversary isn’t it? “

John looked out over the bay, he nodded, “6 months Harold, it’s been 6 months since our first kiss.” 

He bent to kiss Harold’s lips once more. The kiss was light and tender. John pulled Harold close to him, could feel the heat of his body, their lips parted. Their tongues met and explored their mouths, their urgent unspent passion sharp between them.

John took Harold’s hand and led him over to the futon; it was shaded from the sun and was private from every angle. John had done some research to find a place with a veranda that was secluded and unobserved by even the nearest neighbours.

He settled Harold down and brought pillows from the bedroom to make him more comfortable. Then he brought out some more wine and dessert and sat down beside him. The afternoon sun was bright on the water and they watched the people out on their boats for a while. Not speaking, just breathing in the fresh air and relaxing against each other, finishing their lunch.

“I’m sorry John” Harold said after a little while

“There’s nothing to be sorry about” John replied

“No, I totally forgot that it has been so long since out first real date. Things have been so busy, the numbers………..”

John put a finger to Harold’s lips before he could finish his sentence. 

He smiled “don’t worry about it Harold, its ok”

Harold watched John looking out over the bay, he looked relaxed. He was amazed that this gorgeous man, this magnificent creature should want to be with him. He would always wonder how and why John had fallen for him. He could have had any one of a number of partners since Jessica and yet here he was sitting in the sunshine with him. Harold’s spirits soared with the thought that John would always be there for him. He pulled John into another kiss. His hand lingering on John’s chest above his heart, he could feel it quicken under his touch.

“What can I give you John?” he asked

John’s voice was low and gravely “you can give me you.” 

“You have me, John, heart and soul forever.” They kissed again, firmer with more passion. Harold’s lips were cool from the ice cream, tasting of wine, mingled with the strawberries they had eaten.

John sat up, and straddling Harold’s thighs continued kissing him as he began undoing Harold’s buttons.

“Mr Reese! What do you think you are doing?” Harold hissed, pushing his hands away.

Smirking, John said “I’m taking your clothes off”

Harold tried to move but John had him firmly pinned down. John was determined and there was no point in struggling. 

Harold stopped resisting. John removed Harold’s tie and then undid the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt. They were removed with a swiftness that left Harold wondering if he’d somehow never had them on. Quickly the rest of Harold’s clothes followed. John covered him with a blanket and then stripped himself. He stood naked in front of Harold; reminding him of John’s earlier display in the loft. The shaft of sunlight behind him bathed his body in a lustrous light accentuating his tan. John stood still for a moment, watching Harold. The sun was warm on his back, he flexed his muscles. Harold stopped breathing, John was a thing of beauty and he couldn’t drag his eyes away from him.

Helping Harold to stand, he deftly unfolded the futon so that it lay flat. Harold sat back down and arranged the pillows to support him. Resuming his position straddling Harold he pulled him close. He kissed along Harold’s jawline, pausing to suck on his neck; his hand stroked Harold’s nipples and slowly made its way down over his belly to his cock. Harold made a soft noise as John’s hand closed around his shaft and began to slowly stroke it. 

Harold groaned as he moved closer and closer to his climax. John’s hand stilled as he pressed his body against Harold, his own arousal, hot and hard. Leaning in close to Harold’s ear he whispered.

“Fuck me Harold…….” 

“Mr Reese…… John…..?”

“Fuck me Harold…….” He repeated

“I want to feel you inside me…….”

“I want to feel you come….”

His voice was low and raspy; Harold could hear the lust in his voice. 

Harold swallowed hard. He pursed his lips, “John I’m not sure I can do this, here of all places.”

John looked at him.

“Someone might see us” he finished.

John smiled, “There’s no one nearby Harold, no one will see us” There would be no prying eyes he knew unless someone on a boat had their binoculars trained on them. He was confident that that wouldn’t happen.

John covered Harold’s body with his own, his hands by Harold’s shoulders and knees on each side of his hips. “Touch me now Harold” he growled “because if you don’t I won’t be responsible for what happens next. I mean to have you here, now in the open,” his voice was husky with desire “your cooperation would be appreciated.” His hand closed tightly around Harold’s cock. Harold whimpered, the wave of pleasure he felt was intense.

Harold was mortified, “You don’t have to resort to violence.” He said quietly. Even as he said the words he knew that John would never intentionally hurt him.

“The only violence being done here at the moment” John replied breathing hard in Harold’s ear “is the fact that you’re not already fucking my brains out!”

John produced a tube of lube; Harold put some on his fingers. John rolled onto his side and Harold began to slowly finger fuck him, opening him up, making him ready. One finger at a time. He could feel John’s body respond to his touch, his entrance relaxing. With two fingers he gently made a scissoring movement, stretching him and John gasped.

Harold was hard, his cock leaked pre cum, he added a bit of lube and spread it over his shaft. This was a first for him, sex outside. He trusted John when he said that no one would see them but it still lodged in the back of his mind. Even so he found the prospect of making love under the setting sun to be incredibly exciting. 

Harold had been lying on his uninjured side. John was prepared, his cock was hard and ready, he hesitated. Lying on his side wasn’t going to work very well. Changing position he got John to lie down on his back. Harold put a pillow under John’s hips to raise him up to the best height. Lining his cock up to John’s entrance, he pushed slowly and sank into the hot, tight channel. He stilled for a moment allowing John’s body to adjust to the intrusion. Eventually he was in up to the hilt. John helped to support Harold as he began to slowly move in and out. 

John moaned. His cock was hard, thick and long. He put some lube on his hand and slathered it over his penis. He pressed down on the base of his cock, thought about field stripping his gun and re assembling it, trying to delay his climax. Harold’s thrusting found his prostrate, he cried out as the pleasure was almost too much. Slowly Harold pulled out almost all the way and then plunged back in as hard as he could.

He could feel that John was close to coming; his arse clenched around his cock as he moved. With one hand he reached and stroked his fingers across John’s chest, his finger nails scraped over his sensitive nipples. John’s breath hitched and he groaned. Harold’s climax was so close. With a final thrust, he paused and felt his cock swell and pulse as he climaxed filling John with his semen. Moving slightly so as to maintain their connection John pulled Harold down onto his chest, trapping his cock between them. 

He kissed Harold firmly on the lips and nipped Harold’s bottom lip. John held him in place and began to move, it didn’t take long, he cried out as he came. His climax left him panting, his face flushed with the exertion; there was a faint sheen of sweat on his body. He could feel Harold’s softening cock slipping from him; gently he moved Harold to lie beside him. He smiled, satisfied.

“Happy anniversary Harold” he murmured in his ear. He reached for the blanket and placed it over them, their bodies close to each other warm and sated.

“Thank you” Harold said after a while “thank you so much John” he whispered, his voice cracking with the swell of emotion he was feeling. 

“For what?” John asked

“For all of this” he replied, “I’m sorry that I had forgotten the date.”

John put his finger on Harold’s lips again, “its fine Harold” he said smiling, “I wanted this weekend to be different for us, to celebrate us being together.” he kissed Harold again.

They lay together in each other’s arms as the sun slowly set. They watched the lights of the homes along the bay go on and the stars come out. It was peaceful and quiet, different to the background noise that was constant in the city.

Harold wriggled closer to John. John put his arms around Harold and pulled him into a close embrace. He rested his head on the top of Harold’s. He was content to lie on the futon with him. Drinking in the scent that was uniquely Harold mingled with the musky scent of their lovemaking. Soon they would get up and shower and he would fix their evening meal but for now he would stay put and rest.


	2. Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Harold spend time relaxing, day two of their weekend

A while later they got up and gathering the blanket around Harold they moved inside the house. John put on his boxers and a t shirt, Harold dressed in his pyjamas after showering. John prepared them some supper and then took a shower himself. They sat and ate quietly and then retired to the master bedroom. Harold hadn’t had a chance to view the bed before but now he could see how big and luxurious it was. He climbed on to it and gathered some of the pillows to prop himself up. Harold put his glasses on the nightstand, John slid in beside him, naked. They lay there for a while in the dark. John’s hand sought Harold’s and their fingers interlocked. 

“This has been a lovely day” Harold said, yawning, he was sleepy and was soon gently snoring in John’s ear. 

John smiled in the darkness, it had been a good day he mused, and it had been easier than he thought it would be to get Harold away from the library. He stretched slightly, getting comfortable, Harold’s body warm and comforting beside him. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Harold woke before John; the sun was streaming in through the windows. He lay quietly for a few minutes watching the rise and fall of John’s chest. He was right they had both needed to get away, this morning he was feeling much more rested and relaxed. The bed was soft and luxurious, and there was plenty of room for John to stretch out to his full length.

He didn’t know if he could get out of bed without disturbing John, but it was worth a try. He slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom, and after reliving himself, he looked in the mirror at his reflection. He looked dishevelled, not surprising he thought as he’d just got out of bed, and he needed a shave. But he thought he’d have tea and breakfast first. John would wake soon enough.

He went into the kitchen and started to make the tea and coffee. Opening the fridge he surveyed the contents trying to decide what to have for breakfast. John came up behind him and put his arms around Harold. Harold was so startled that he almost dropped the juice jug he was holding. 

“John!” he said in an exasperated tone “Can’t you make a little noise when you come into a room? “

“Not going to happen, Finch” he smirked, “need to be quiet when I’m working.” 

“Yes well, you’re not working now” Harold grumbled.

Deftly he took the juice from Harold and put it on the counter. He pulled Harold closer to his body. 

“Ahh but I am Harold, I’m working on getting you back into bed” John was smiling. Harold recognised his teasing tone. 

He kissed Harold with lips that were soft and tender. He felt Harold relax against him. His arms slid down John’s back over the curve of his hips to rest on his backside. His hands were warm and with a playful slap Harold broke the kiss. As much as he would like to go back to bed with John, he was hungry. He pointed John in the direction of the coffee pot. John sighed he knew when he was defeated, breakfast it was then. As he poured himself a cup he inhaled deeply, the aroma was from his favourite brand. Its scent strong and heady, it reminded him of the coffee he’d drunk on a mission in Paris with the CIA.

Looking in the fridge John took eggs, milk and butter and put them on the counter. He found a bowl and a whisk and proceeded to make up a pancake mixture. There were blueberries and bananas, to have with them. Harold watched as John made the batter, his muscles flexed as he whisked the ingredients together. 

“The mixture needs to rest for a bit before I can make them” he said.  
He walked over to Harold and snaking his arms around him, pulled him close, “Any idea what we can do while we wait?” He thrust his hips against Harold his growing erection evident.

“John” Harold sighed with a smile on his face, already knowing the answer, “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

John laughed holding Harold tighter, “Oh I can think of one or two things” he said grinning.

Releasing Harold, he put his hand in the small of his back and propelled him back towards the bedroom. Carefully he pulled Harold down on to the bed with him. John began by kissing Harold’s mouth slowly moving down his neck to the sensitive spot on his shoulder. He bit down lightly, as gasp came from Harold’s lips. John sucked hard; there would be a bruise later on. His kisses moved on down over Harold’s chest, his hand tweaking a nipple. His body slid against Harold’s as he descended lower, heading for Harold’s groin.

Harold watched John, his gaze meeting his eyes, they were dark with a deep hunger that Harold had not seen before. John’s eyes closed slowly, his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he opened his mouth to devour Harold’s now very hard phallus. John’s own need was forgotten for the moment as he slowly licked and sucked at Harold’s cock. Time after time John took Harold almost to the point of no return before letting his cock slip slowly from his mouth. In the end Harold was pleading with him to let him come. John smiled and swallowed his shaft and then began to hum. The vibrations pushed Harold over the edge, he felt like he was falling. He screwed his eyes shut, saw sparks behind his eyelids. His hands grasped at the bed sheets. His face flushed as his blood pressure rose with his orgasm. He thought he was going to pass out. His breathing was laboured, his heart racing and John was still humming and swallowing! The aftershocks were almost too much. Once Harold could think straight he touched John’s shoulder and pulled him up to lie closer to him. John’s eyes twinkled as he smiled. 

“Oh My God” Harold said, “that was ………” he couldn’t complete the sentence; his train of thought was once more derailed by John’s gentle kisses. He reached down between their bodies intending to attend to John’s needs but all he could feel was a wet patch on John’s boxers. 

“Oh” he said.  
John laugh was a rich rumbling sound, he shrugged his shoulders, “Sorry Finch, couldn’t wait.”

Swiftly he rose from the bed and headed for the shower. As he washed the evidence of his climax from his body he realised that he had never come without a touch before. He soaped his chest and moved down over his thighs. The water was warm and relaxing. Stepping out of the shower he dried himself off, he put on some shorts and a plain white t shirt. Barefoot he went back into the kitchen. He called out to Harold that he would make the pancakes now.

Harold showered quickly and dressed in some light trousers and a polo shirt. He put on his glasses and followed his nose out onto the veranda. John had made a pile of pancakes enough to feed an army Harold thought. On the table he had put the fruit and some sauces to put on the pancakes. Harold helped himself to them and John brought out tea and coffee. The look on Harold’s face was pure bliss, he was enjoying the food. 

As they ate they discussed what they would do for the rest of the day. John hadn’t gone for his run that morning and so he suggested that they take a leisurely walk along the shore line. The house came with a private part to the beach and the nearest neighbours were quite a distance from the house on either side so they could walk quite peacefully. Looking out over the bay, the water was calm and there were fewer boats than the day before. They finished breakfast and then went for a walk. The sun was warm and they walked in silence, revelling in the calm of the area.

The garden of the house went almost down to the shoreline; the strip of sand wasn’t very wide. There was a table and chairs at the edge of the lawn, shaded by a tree. On their return to the house Harold fetched a book and settled himself down to read in the sunshine for a while. John had found an exercise mat in one of the rooms; he brought it down to join Harold and set about performing various exercises to limber up. Harold noticed that he had also brought some towels with him. Asking what they were for John replied that after the workout he was going for a swim, the water looked cool and inviting. Harold could come too if he wished. Harold declined, since his accident he hadn’t been so confident in deep water.

Harold watched John; his movements were unhurried, graceful and measured. Each one taken just to the point that was comfortable. Harold wished that he was more flexible. John had helped him improve by getting him to do some simple exercises but he wasn’t able to do them as much as he really should. John finished his exercises and removed his shorts, revealing a rather small pair of swimming shorts. He knew Harold was watching him so he gave him a little wiggle of his arse as he walked in to the water. After pausing to acclimatise to the waters temperature he began to swim. His long arms and legs propelled him through the water with seemingly little effort. After some time he decided to come out of the water.

Finch was watching as he stood up in the shallower water he’d swum into. For the second time Harold held his breath. John’s t shirt was wet, transparent and clung to his body accentuating his muscles. His nipples were hard points. The shorts were slung low on his hips; his lower belly was on display, hair plastered to his body. John walked deliberately slowly out of the water towards Harold. Harold was reminded of the James bond film Dr No and Ursula Andres’s’ emergence from the water. As he walked John slowly smoothed the water from his hair and then crossing his arms he reached for the bottom of his t shirt and pulled it off over his head. 

John came up to where Harold was sitting; he picked up the towel and dried his hair and chest. Unashamedly John stepped out of the wet shorts and began to dry the rest of his body. He stood facing Harold as he used the towel to dry his back. Harold licked his lips, his mouth was dry. John was putting on a show and he was achingly hard again. Harold made a whimpering sound as John dried around his groin, fondling his penis and testicles. Harold moaned softly and promptly came in his pants. It was something that hadn’t happened to him since he’d been at college.

John took another towel and laid it on the mat he’d been using earlier. He walked over to Harold and pulled him out of the chair. John kissed him hard, passionately, urgently. Harold melted into the kiss responding to John’s desperate tongue demanding entry into his mouth. Holding him still John undid Harold’s pants and his hand snaked inside. He paused finding the wet spot of Harold’s recent ejaculation

“John” he said, about to try and explain.

“Shhh…..Its ok Harold” John kissed Harold’s cheek, holding him close.

John efficiently removed Harold’s pants and underwear and then picked him up and carried him to the mat. Harold was surprised at being picked up but didn’t struggle or protest, John’s arms held him securely. Putting him down gently, John made sure he was comfortable. He placed a pillow under Harold’s hips. Then he positioned himself between Harold’s legs. Leaning forward he covered Harold’s body with his own. Slowly he kissed Harold’s lips, his tongue caressing them until Harold opens his mouth. John gently sucked Harold’s bottom lip.

Harold’s hand moves to stroke John’s cheek, his fingers touched his soft hair, still slightly damp from his swim. Trailing them down over his neck he can feel John’s pulse quicken as his breath hitches with his arousal. John moved lower trailing languid kisses down his throat and over his chest. He supported himself on his forearms as he moved lower and lower down Harold’s body.

Sitting up he took some lube and warmed it on his fingers before fingering the delicate skin behind Harold’s balls. He ran his finger around the sensitive rim of Harold’s entrance, felt it react to his presence and slowly slid in one finger. A second followed soon after and though he was gentle there was urgency to his movements. Deciding Harold was relaxed enough John positioned himself and pressed in to Harold’s body. His lovemaking was slow and languorous. John was determined to take his time. 

As John moved slowly in and out of his body, Harold’s hands were touching his chest, arms and broad shoulders and brushing lightly across his sensitive nipples causing him to gasp. His hands moved to John’s hips, encouraging his movements. John’s thrusting became harder as he headed for his climax. He wanted to draw it out, make it last longer but the need to feel the spine tingling thrill of his orgasm pushed him forward. He couldn’t help himself; the increased sensations were like a drug. The stronger they became the more he wanted. Eventually his body reached the point where nothing, and no one, was going to stop the waves of pleasure that washed over him as he thrust one last time. He came with a force that left him shaking and panting for breath. He managed to support his weight while his ragged breathing returned to normal. Harold stroked his back, sending little aftershocks through his sensitive skin making him shiver. Slowly he pulled his softening cock from Harold’s body and moved to lie beside him.

John melted against Harold who rolled onto his side and wrapped him in his arms and pulled him close, holding him tight. After a while Harold released John. They got up and wrapping the towels around their waists they gathered up their things and headed back to the house. 

Inside they took turns in the shower and then ate a late lunch, sitting on the futon. They sat for a while leaning against each other, John’s arms around Harold. He could hear John’s heartbeat and the soft sigh of his breathing. Soon it would be time for them to pack up and head back to the city.

Harold sighed, he was warm, relaxed and with the man he loved. Six months had passed by so quickly. A frown creased his forehead, it was in quiet times like these that he wished there were no more numbers, that he an John could set up home together and be a couple. But, he thought bitterly, the job was dangerous, the numbers never stopped coming and one day………. One day it would all end, and they’d be dead, really dead. There seemed no chance for them to have a ‘normal life’ whatever normal was. So he decided they would make the best of the time they had together regardless of how long or short that time might be.

**Author's Note:**

> The book that John is reading is called Orphan X by Gregg Hurwitz, I recommend it if you like characters who have a similar background to John Reese.  
> The bed is described in the book  
> Veranda - a raised, covered, sometimes partly closed area, often made of wood on the front or side of a building, In this story along the back of the house.
> 
> Chapter 2 should be up in the next couple of days.


End file.
